Soos Ramirez
Part time grave digger, bus driver, and cook at Greasy's Diner |alliance = The Mystery Shack |goal = To be where the action is To own the Mystery Shack one day To have the high score in Tumbleweed Terror To be the Mystery Shack mascot (former) |home = Soos' grandmother's house, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Reggie (cousin) Unnamed grandmother Unnamed grandfather† |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = |Video games|Cackling skulls|Food|Glowing dots|Taking pictures of beavers |Unnamed lady}} |dislikes = Fish food |powers = Working with tools DJing Driving |weapons = |quote = "You need an amiable sidekick with a pick-up truck?" |signature = }} JesúsMichael Rianda, creative director and writer on Gravity Falls, confirms Soos's name, (aka Soos) is the awkward, lovable, and friendly man-child who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop, and often accompanies Dipper and Mabel Pines on their adventures. History Early life Soos was the first Mystery Shack employee, and has worked there since he was twelve years old, when Stan put out an ad saying "Looking for kid who don't ask a lot of questions and don't need a lot of money". The Shack is very dear to him, and he never gets upset at Stan no matter what he does.http://gfgossiperpodcast.tumblr.com/post/28843074282/ Season 1 Soos is first seen working in the Mystery Shack. When Dipper confides to Soos that he thinks Norman may be a zombie, Soos tells him that he believes him, and that he's always noticing weird things in the town, and shares with Dipper his belief that the mailman is a werewolf because he is very hairy. Soos also tells Dipper that everyone will think Dipper is a "major league cuckoo clock" if he doesn't have evidence. When Dipper finds out Norman was actually a "zombie", he hops into the Mystery Cart, but before he can drive away, Soos comes and gives him a shovel for the zombies and a baseball bat just in case he sees any piñatas. Soos's next appearance is in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." at Lake Gravity Falls, as Dipper and Mabel are deciding they want to look for the Gobblewonker. He pulls up with a boat that is better than Stan's, the S.S. Cool Dude, offering to help the kids look for the monster. They accept his offer, riding with him to Scuttlebutt Island. Along the way, Soos destroys several of the many cameras that Dipper brought. He even nominates himself to be Associate Co-Captain. When they arrive at the island, he goes with Dipper and Mabel to look for the beast, making jokes along the way. The group spots what appears to be the Gobblewonker; however, it is only a colony of beavers. Soos then takes pictures of the beavers, before the real Gobblewonker arrives. Soos, along with Dipper and Mabel, is chased by the creature, until they are able to trap it in a cave behind a waterfall. There, he loses his shirt and he and the kids discover that it is not a beast, but a machine created by Old Man McGucket. Soos then tells the kids that they were the real monsters, and they all go to Grunkle Stan's boat, where Stan and the kids spend an evening of fishing and taking pictures together. .]] In "Headhunters," he shows Dipper and Mabel the Mystery Shack's old wax museum. He later directs the twins toward Manly Dan. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Soos is seen watching Tiger Fist with Dipper and Mabel, and then Lil' Gideon's commercial, later bringing the twins to the Tent of Telepathy with him. While there, he sees his counterpart, Deuce, and glares at him. He is later seen commenting on the Mabel/Gideon relationship, and coming up with ridiculous portmanteau names for it. When Stan storms out to confront Gideon's father, Soos remarks how it would be funny if Stan had walked into a closet. In "The Inconveniencing," he works in the Shack's gift shop and advises Wendy and the twins not to go up onto the roof. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," Soos helps Mabel help Stan get in shape by dressing up as Lazy Susan for a practice run and by helping to judge Stan's appearance. In "Double Dipper", Grunkle Stan decides to set up a party at the Mystery Shack, and he allows Soos to become DJ (only because he begged and the fact that he'll do it for free). Soos even gets a book that teaches you how to DJ, and tells Stan that he won't regret his decision. Soos hosts the party crown dance competition, a contest where whoever dances best will get the party crown. The only competitors are Mabel and Pacifica Northwest, although Pacifica manages to beat Mabel by bribing Old Man McGucket to applaud for her. During Pioneer Day, Soos apparently saw Grunkle Stan trapped in a wooden stock, and, according to Stan, talked to him for an hour, although he was most likely exaggerating. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Stan makes Soos rig the Dunk Tank at the Mystery Fair by making the contraption stiff, making it impossible to make Stan fall into the water by hiting the target with balls. When Stan says nothing will knock him down, Soos suggests that maybe a "futurisic lazer arm cannon" will (which actually happens later in the episode). When Stan asks where his red screwdriver went, Soos suggests that perhaps a "paranormal thingum" took it. Stan doesn't believe him, saying he must be spending too much time with Dipper and Mabel. However, Soos was right; Stan's screwdriver was stolen by a time traveler. Later, when Blendin Blandin rides one of the rides at the fair, Soos tells him he shouldn't ride with his time machine, saying it might "fly off and accidentally fix something." Blendin tells Soos to watch over it, but Dipper and Mabel effortlessly steal the time machine from Soos, who wasn't even looking at the device. In "Fight Fighters," he gives the Pines a tour of the Arcade and shows them some of the games he likes. He is later seen playing poker with Chipackerz instead of poker chips with the Pines at the Mystery Shack. When they hear Robbie playing his guitar, Soos thinks that he is picking up a radio station in his head, and Mabel suggests blinking to change the channel. When Dipper notices that it's Robbie, Soos puts in that Robbie called him "Big Dude" once. When Stan gives Dipper a choice about the fight with Robbie and Dipper chooses to be a wimp, Soos tells Dipper he should just forget about Robbie. Soon after, he is seen playing Nort and wonders what it's like to be stuck inside a video game. He soon unscrews part of the machine and goes in, and later scares someone at the Arcade about to play the game. Later, he asks Dipper if he needs an "amiable sidekick with a pickup truck", and tries to diminish Rumble McSkirmish's health by waving at the health bar. In the credits he has a dream that everything is 8-bit and he is a Pac-Man-like head that eats Dipper, Mabel, Stan, and Wendy. When he wakes up he falls back asleep and has the same dream. In "Little Dipper," after Dipper and Mabel are done with chess, Soos needs help with reaching a preserved brain, so he asks Mabel to help him get it, but Dipper says he can too. Soos then measures them both and Mabel turns out to be 1 millimeter taller than Dipper. When Mabel and Stan make fun of Dipper because of that millimeter, Soos says, "Dude, you should lay off a tiny bit." Stan takes it as if Soos was in on the joke. Later on, Soos is setting up the mirror maze that Stan is going to take credit for even though it was originally Soos's idea. When Stan looks at himself in the mirror he takes off his hat and then he leaves, Soos then picks up Stan's fez and tries it on. Soos wants to be the owner of the Mystery Shack someday. Gideon comes in the Mystery Shack, he sees Stan's fez and thinks that it's Stan, but it's actually Soos, so Gideon accidentally shrinks Soos and puts him in a jar with Mabel and Dipper. When Gideon wants to know where Stan is Soos accidentally gives his location away. When Gideon is in the maze, Soos, Mabel, and Dipper get out of the jar and stand on Gideon's neck. When Soos make a "fat angel," Gideon thinks that Soos is a termite and knocks him off his shoulder, and Soos falls into a rug and finds his lost corn chip, and then eats it. After Mabel and Dipper turn back to real size they destroy the crystal, not remembering that Soos is still shrunken until Soos calls to them for help. In "Summerween," Soos tells Mabel and Dipper the story of the Summerween Trickster before they go trick-or-treating as a warning, and he says the Trickster eats children alive if they lack the Summerween spirit. The twins don't worry about it because they have plenty of Summerween spirit for trick-or-treating. However, they both encounter the Summerween Trickster, who says if they give 500 pieces of candy to him before the last Jack-o'-melon goes out, he will spare their lives. Soos joins the twins, along with Mabel's friends, Candy Chiu and Grenda, and the gang goes through town collecting candy. Soos left to get the car once they finally collected 499 pieces of candy, but Dipper accidentally spills most of the candy into a creek. The Summerween Trickster tries to eat the kids, but Soos comes with his car and unknowingly crashes through the Trickster, causing him to explode in a million pieces; but the Trickster soon reforms and starts chasing them. Soos drives the kids away from the Trickster, and he crashes into the Summerween Superstore. The gang successfully hides from the monster, but Soos decides to press one of the talking novelty skeleton heads he found earlier in the episode. The twins try to tell Soos not to touch it, but Soos had found the talking skull entertaining, so he pressed it to enjoy himself. Fortunately, the toy was out of batteries, much to the twins' relief, until Soos grabs two new batteries and replaces the old ones, and the Trickster finds Soos because of the loud cackling of the skull. The Trickster eats Soos and was about to eat the kids, when Soos comes out of the monster's stomach. They learn that the Trickster is made out of discarded candy no one eats, and he wanted revenge on whoever throws candy away, something that Dipper had done earlier. The Trickster cries in joy after Soos says that he tastes good, which was all the monster wanted to hear. Soos and the kids leave the store and watch a horror movie inside the Mystery Shack with Stan and Wendy for the remainder of the night. In "Boss Mabel," when Soos enters Stan's office, he mistakes Mabel for Stan, and asks Mabel where Stan is. Soos is shocked after Mabel says that Stan is no longer with them, and Soos starts crying, thinking that Stan is dead, which Mabel has to clarify. Mabel reveals that she and Stan have made a bet to see who can make more money within 72 hours. Later Mabel becomes too giving, and sends Soos on a nature walk in a question mark costume, during which he is adopted into a wolf pack, and Wendy off with her friends for the rest of the day. They then come together to make enough money before Stan comes back. In "Bottomless Pit!," he, Stan, Mabel, and Dipper fall into a bottomless pit and pass the time by telling stories about voices, pinball, football, and being honest. He makes fun of Dipper's voice in "Voice Over", and he even has a techno remix of it, until Dipper changes his voice, initially causing Soos to think that Dipper is a demon and ought to be killed with fire. When Dipper's voice switches back to normal, Soos reconciles with Dipper. Soos's story involves his attempts to beat the high score on Stan's creepy old pinball machine Tumbleweed Terror after four years of trying. At Dipper and Mabel's suggestion, he tilts the machine to win, and gains the high score. Soos considers this the greatest moment of his life (completely beating his previous one, eating a piece of pizza that fell from the VCR). The pinball machine is not amused and traps them all inside of it, and begins trying to kill them all. Soos, though distracted by the gorgeous pinball wench and the prospect of losing his high score, turns off the pinball machine and saves them. He then states that he believes saving them all to be a new great life accomplishment. In "The Deep End," Soos joins the Pines family in their trip to the Gravity Falls Pool. While there, he is tricked by Dipper and Wendy into thinking that the inflatable pool ducks are alive, and becomes determined to save them, even sneaking into the pool at night to rescue them. In "Carpet Diem," Soos finds the hidden room that the twins fight over, though he tries to convince them that the attic is better. He later swaps bodies with Waddles due to the carpet's magic static electricity. He enjoys being a pig initially, but ends up running for his life when Old Man McGucket decides that he wants to turn him into bacon. Meanwhile, Waddles as Soos flails about in his new human body, and unknowingly ends up giving Soos a raise and a girlfriend. In the end, once everyone had changed back to normal, Dipper decides to give the secret room to Soos. In "Boyz Crazy," Soos encounters Ergman Bratsman, who asks him if he had seen the boy band Sev'ral Timez, anywhere. Soos implies that he did not see them. Soos then congratulates Gompers for eating Bratzman's car license plate (later causing Bratzman's arrest). In "Land Before Swine," Soos assists Dipper in trying to photograph a prehistoric beast. Unfortunately, he ruins the photo by exposing it to light prematurely when Dipper was trying to develop the film. After Waddles is captured, Dipper tells Mabel that he doesn't want Soos along, but he doesn't tell Soos after Soos unknowingly makes Dipper feel guilty. Soos frustrates Dipper again when he loses their trail and breaks their lantern. Eventually, Soos ends up saving them by having them walk in the baby pterodactyl's blind spot. In "Dreamscaperers," Soos follows Dipper and Mabel into Stan's mind in an attempt to stop Bill Cipher from getting the combination to the safe containing the deed to the Mystery Shack. While exploring Stan's mind, Dipper witnesses a memory of Stan discussing Dipper with Soos, Stan explaining to him that the reason he's so hard on Dipper is to toughen him up. At some point while they are looking for the memory Bill was able to shape-shift as Soos and used him to steal the memory containing the safe code. They manage to ward off Cipher, but Gideon (Who sent Cipher in the first place) uses dynamite to blow up the safe. With the deed in hand, he forces everyone out of the Mystery Shack, and has his dad destroy it with a wrecking ball. In "Gideon Rises," it is revealed that Soos has a grandmother who lives in Gravity Falls, and he and the Pines' family stay with her for a short amount of time after Gideon took over the shack. In addition, because he lost his job at the shack, he takes on various jobs as a replacement for his position at the Mystery Shack. These include being a cook at Greasy's Diner and a temporary bus driver. He joins the Pines' in their failed attempt to expose Gideon, and is later seen helping to rebuild the recovered Mystery Shack. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," after reconstructing the Mystery Shack, a grand re-opening party is held and Soos takes part in it. Dipper accidentally brought the dead back to life where they crash the party. The citizens ran in terror and Soos gets bitten. Dipper, Mabel and Grunkle Stan are able to kill the zombies. Soos, while still a zombie revealed he survived. Stan planned on attacking him until Dipper told him that there is a cure to turn Soos back to a human. In "Into the Bunker," Soos accompanied Dipper, Mabel and Wendy to find and investigate the author of the journals hidden bunker in the forest. After entering a secret passage under a tree, a trap that makes the room close in activates. They managed to unlock a secret door and escape into it, revealing a surveillance room. They eventually find out a Shapeshifter is inside the bunker so they formulate a plan to stop the creature. In "The Golf War," he joined the Pines Family to play miniature golf. He cheers for Mabel as she shows her skill at the game. When Pacifica is challenged by Mabel at midnight, Soos stands guard while Mabel breaks in. Soos's weird shenanigans creep Stan out and later Soos sings a song while they bring Pacifica home as a nice gesture from Mabel. Soos had finally finished the repairs to the Laptop he uncovered in the bunker and gave it Dipper and Mabel in "Sock Opera". Soos is also one of the ones helping Mabel set up for her sock puppet show. He later watched the act in the crowd with Wendy, enjoying the act, but the show soon turned into a disaster. In "Soos and the Real Girl," as a dear request from his grandmother, he tried to find a date to bring to his cousin Reggie's engagement party. Dipper and Mabel decided to help, bringing him to Gravity Falls Mall. Despite his efforts, he makes a fool of himself each time he tries to ask a girl out. After spotting his cousin at the mall he runs in shame into a video game store where he finds a video game called "Romance Academy 7" that can help him with his dating predicament. He takes it home and immediately plays it and seemingly connecting with the game's digital girl, Giffany, as he played all night and day, missing work for the first time ever according to Stan. Dipper and Mabel go to his house and force him to leave the game and come outside. Going back to the mall he still lucks out with talking to girls and runs into a few televisions where Giffany popped up on in. Though excited, he was confused to how that could be to which she comments she's special. Soos goes on a kid train with Giffany who is electronically there with him but because his coin time was up, she was turned off. He soon mets a girl named Melody who gets him and they click. The two decided to go on a date to Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree that night at eight. After she left he is tackled by Mabel. She and Dipper congratulated him on getting a date pointing out that he doesn't need that game anymore. Soos returned home and talked to Giffany about getting a date, which infuriated her, so he "turned" her off. While on his date enjoying himself he sees Giffany on the screens haunting him. Giffany ends up taking control of the electronics in the the place. People run in terror but before he, Melody, Dipper and Mabel could leave they are shut in. Soos decides to put an end to this and gained Giffany's attention on him only. He then burned her game disc, cutting off her connection and getting rid of her. He apologizes to Melody for the mess he got her into but she says this wasn't the worst date she ever had. Despite Melody moving away soon, she still said she'll be able to attend his cousin's engagement party with him and still be in a relationship with Soos, just long distance. In "The Society Of The Blind Eye," Soos is first seen listening to a song, which annoys Wendy. Personality Soos is a cute, portly, friendly, and lovable employee whose desire to be where the action is makes him an excellent resource for the twins when they need a ride around town. Aside from the twins, he is one of the only people around who sees and believes all the strange things happening in Gravity Falls, such as in "Tourist Trapped" when he says he is always noticing weird stuff in Gravity Falls, an assertion he makes in other episodes. While he frequently shows an eager, inquisitive, and childish nature; Soos knows when to drop the act and be an adult, such as when he, Mabel, and Dipper encountered the Gobblewonker, where he carried both of them and outran it. He has good relationships with Dipper and Mabel, though Dipper can be irritated by him at times. He is also very humorous. He is addicted to pressing the cackling skulls at the Summerween Superstore and believes that the inflatable ducks from the pool can talk. This gives proof of his childish and naïve nature. Appearance Soos wears a brown cap, has light peach fair skin and buck teeth, similar to those of a beaver. He's stocky, and wears dark brown shoes, beige shorts and a jade green shirt with a big dark green question mark on the front and the word "Staff" on the back, which is most likely from the Mystery Shack. He also has a double chin and appears as if he hasn't shaven recently. He has short light brown hair that is styled similar to Grunkle Stan's, which is shown in "Little Dipper." His neck is wider than his head, or so it appears. It seems to be obscured by his double chin. He is also quite chubby. Relationships Mabel Pines Soos and Mabel are good friends, brought together largely by their mutual love of humor and having fun. They like to goof around together, and they even have their own secret handshake. Soos accompanies Mabel and Dipper on many of their adventures in Gravity Falls—more so than any other individual. Dipper Pines Although Soos's childish antics get on Dipper's nerves from time to time, they have a close friendship. Soos sometimes acts as a role model for Dipper, offering the boy advice and doing "boyish" activities with him, like blowing up hot dogs one by one in the microwave. Soos serves as a sidekick to Dipper and his sister on many occasions, being one of the only people besides them to notice Gravity Falls' strange side. He loves tagging along for adventures. Stan Pines As Stan's employee, Soos respects his boss and complies to his every request. With this submission and Soos's overall clueless nature, Stan tends to take advantage of Soos. Outside of work, they partake in various every day activities together as friends. Wendy Corduroy As co-workers, Soos and Wendy spend enough time together to be on friendly terms. They are sometimes seen hanging out with one another and messing around, and Wendy likes to play pranks on Soos. Melody Melody and Soos first meet at the Gravity Falls Mall and later that same night go out on a date. They get along remarkably well and are very compatible. Melody thinks it's admirable that Soos can do seemingly embarrassing and childish things without worrying about what other people think, and Soos is comforted by her warm and kind nature. They share a similar sense of humor, and while Melody had to go back to her home in Portland, they agree to try at a long distance relationship. Sightings Quotes Trivia *TV captions often misspell his name as "Zeus", and viewers commonly misinterpret this as his name, as well. *He is Employee of the Month at the Mystery Shack. *He is the only main character whose last name has not yet been revealed. *He claims to have learned everything from video games. *Soos thinks the mailman is a werewolf. * Soos's computer password and pick-up truck's license plate is 'FIXINIT1'. Which is based off of his self-made series, ''Fixin' It With Soos. *Soos stores candy inside his belly button. *He writes fan fiction about Stan. *There is an odd burnt tree outside of his house. es:Soosru:Сусpt-br:Soos Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Adults